


Blocking Babies

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Series: Miraxus oneshots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, miraxus babies, silly fluffy teasing, sometimes it's hard to find time alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm





	

It was a rare treat to wake up before Mira. Last night Laxus had been too tired to do anything but collapse in the bed next to her when he got back from a job last night. Now, with sunlight trickling in through the curtains making her hair shine like a silken waterfall cascading down her back, the temptation to touch her was too much to resist. Laxus slowly pulled his body up in the bed to look at her sleeping face, mouth sweetly parted, lips soft and pink. He shifted closer to her and snaked a hand around her waist and up, intending to find a soft breast. Instead he was stopped by something small, warm, and hard. "What the hell?" he muttered as he lifted the covers.

Wide dark eyes blinked up at him, "Dada? Dada!" Before he could register what had blocked his attack a tiny, white haired demon leapt onto his chest, knocking him back with her tiny knees and elbows. Laxus fell back on his pillow with a groan, unable to protect his face from the barrage of kisses that covered his face.

Mira rolled onto her back and stretched. Laxus longingly watched the fall and rise of her chest until Lisha squeezed his cheeks and pulled his face back to her own. "Hi dada."

Laxus sighed, "Hey sweetie."

Mira smiled fondly at the pair of them. "Good morning," she rasped. "I'm so happy you're back. I didn't think we'd see you until some time later today." Then she rolled over and snuggled into his arm.

Laxus frowned, his wife was so close but his youngest was making it impossible to touch her. Feeling her soft body pressed against his arm without being able to do anything about it was torture. "Mira?"

"Mmmhmm?" she hummed in response.

"Why is Lisha in our bed?" Laxus asked. He picked the little girl up and cracked a reluctant smile at the way she squealed in delight then pouted when he set her down on his stomach. She may have ruined his morning plans but even he could admit she was pretty cute.

"Oh," Mira yawned. "She had a nightmare last night."

"Is this a normal?" Laxus fixed the little girl's hair as she traced the lines of his tattoo and sang "daddy, daddy, daddy."

Mira rolled away leaving his side cold and Laxus frowned. He didn't want her to pull away, he wanted the little monkey to go find something else to do while he gave his wife a proper hello. When Mira sat up on the edge of the bed, he noticed she was wearing one of his shirts. It pulled at his heartstrings, she had missed him. He decided forget the kid on his chest. Laxus could at least give Mira a kiss. That wouldn't be too much for his daughter's innocent eyes.

Just as he was about to grab Mira and pull her back to him, a yellow blur came barreling into the room with a happy shout of "Dad!"

Mira turned and cried, "Perun no!" but it was too late. Laxus got a tiny knee right to the crotch.

* * *

 

It wasn't until after breakfast that they were finally alone. Laxus almost missed the moment as he sat finishing his coffee at the table with a paper in hand, but awakened by the crash of a plate in the sink, Laxus glanced up and found the kids had disappeared. His eyes found Mira where she was hurriedly cleaning up the dishes from breakfast, probably anxious to get back to work at the guild. The morning was slipping through his fingers, if he didn't get her now they wouldn't be alone until late that evening.

He knew he should find the kids. Generally silence in their house meant that extreme destruction was occurring in one of the other rooms, but Mira had her hair up out of her face, her neck just begging for his mouth. It was a temptation he couldn't resist.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, and was rewarded by her leaning back into him with a happy humm. When his lips found her neck and he sucked and nipped, her humm turned to a moan and her arms lifted to lace her fingers behind his head. It brought back to mind when they started this together, when he could just take her in the kitchen, when she was the only one in his bed. Would she let him have her here? The kids were distracted. He could be quick, he'd been away from her for a month after all.

She pushed back against him and his hand found her breast and squeezed. Her gasp was music to his ears. Then tiny arms clamped around his legs. He looked down and found Perun on one leg, Lisha on the other.

"Why are you hugging mommy like that? Are you trying to eat her?" Perun asked.

Laxus wrinkled his brow. "Eh?"

Lisha laughed maniacally. "Eat mama! Eat mama!"

"Please don't eat mommy! I really like her!" Perun cried.

Mira giggled into her hand, then explained, "Daddy's just hugging me like this because he loves me."

"Oh." Perun wrapped an arm around both of their legs and squeezed tight. "I love mommy too."

"Can you guys get off? I was trying to do something here," Laxus growled.

Perun just scowled up at him. "Why are you always so cranky dad? Do you need a nap? Mommy says naps help when you're cranky."

"Cranky Dada! Cranky Dada!" Lisha sang as she spun in circles around his leg.

Mira laughed. She turned in Laxus' arms smiled down at her children. "Go get your shoes on we have to head to the guild." The children finally released Laxus and ran off into the house with a cheer. Mira lifted her eyes to Laxus and wiggled her brows. "Do you need a nap?"

He bent to hug her and bury his face in her hair. He sighed, "Only if you're napping with me. . . alone."

She pulled his head back and kissed him passionately on the lips. Then she promised, "Later my love, later."

* * *

 

If he couldn't touch his wife being at the guild was much more tolerable than being at home. Even if he had just spent a month on a mission with the Raijinshuu, he never tired of their company. Still despite his best efforts to distract himself, he found his eyes draw to Mira. The bright smile, the swish of her skirts, the deep cleavage when she bent over to pick something up; it all made him grumpy. He shouldn't have to share today, he didn't want to share today.

By midday, he had enough. He stood, and with a curt, "I'll be right back," he stormed in her direction. Laxus took Mira by the hand and dragged her back with him behind the bar and into one of the storage rooms.

"Laxus what's come over you? Are you okay?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he backed her into a wall and possessively took her lips. Mira giggled through his kisses but returned in kind and pressed her body tightly up against his. He kissed her neck and she sighed, "It's been a long time since we did this."

Laxus grinned, how many times had the guild been such a disaster that they could sneak back here and do what they pleased? Memories of her flushed and crying his name into his shoulder spiked his desire up to a fury. He lifted her up on one of the barrels and began frantically undoing the tie at the top of her dress while kissing the tops of her breasts.

Then a tiny voice came from behind the barrels and giggled, "Eat Mama!"

Laxus froze, then slowly lifted his head to look over Mira's shoulder. A familiar pair of dark eyes back at him with a mischievous sparker.

"Daaaaad! I was 'sposed to find her! I'm the seeker!" exclaimed Perun.

Laxus turned. There was Perun with his arms crossed and face in an angry scowl. Right before he yelled at the boy to leave, there was another giggle on the other side of the room. Laxus paled, "How many of you guys are in here?" he asked slowly.

Perun looked up and tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I dunno, all the kids?"

Mira popped up from the barrel and clapped her hands. "Okay guys, come on, out of here! You know you aren't supposed to play back here. Hurry up now or none of you will get any dessert tonight."

Laxus couldn't believe his eyes when a dozen guild children went stampeding out of the room.

He hugged Mira and fell into her shoulder with a groan of exasperation. "I couldn't even tell they were in here! That could have been awful."

Mira laughed and rubbed his back. Then she offered with a whisper, "I could bar the door now, they're probably all gone."

But there was a tug at Laxus' hand. He looked down and there was Lisha, with her ragdoll hanging limply from her arm. "Dada up?" she asked with those sparkling gray eyes. Laxus sighed and picked her up, placing her high on his shoulders.

"I guess today's just not the day," Laxus lamented.

Mira smiled and patted his cheek. "Aww poor Laxus, his babies love him so much. It's so hard. How about a beer? Let's get you a nice tall one."

Laxus patted his little girl's chubby thigh and bent to kiss Mira's cheek. "Sure Mira, that sounds great."

* * *

 

By the time Mira had made sure the last drunk was still breathing and closed up for the night, Laxus was asleep on the bar. She took the seat next to him and rested her head in her hand to watch him. Her poor man was still so tired and cranky from his trip, she'd have to wait until tomorrow to tease him about the kids hindering his attempts at seduction. She chuckled at the memory and ran her fingers through his hair.

Laxus opened one eye and his mouth tipped up a lopsided grin. "Hey baby."

Mira tilted her head to mirror the position of his. "You ready to go Laxus? I'm all done."

He sat back and stretched. He looked around the guild. "Alright, where did the kids pass out I'll go grab em."

Mira hopped up and shook her head. "You don't need to do that tonight."

"What do you mean not tonight?"

"Lisanna took them." Mira bit her lip and smiled. She couldn't wait for him to understand her meaning.

"We're all alone tonight?" Laxus said in a whisper.

Mira nodded. She placed a hand on his thigh and tilted her head up with an innocent expression. "I told you I thought you'd be back today. You think I'd be to go a whole day without getting to play." She traced a finger down his chest, "It's been a very long time since I've been able to see you. I need to be sure that nothing has changed."

Laxus made a noise somewhere between a laugh and a choking sound. His fingers whispered down her back and he murmured, "Now you're speakin' my language."

"We have all of tonight. . .and all of tomorrow. . ." Mira purred as she leaned in closer.

Laxus' smile grew, "Oh yea, for what?"

"For you to get reacquainted with these," Mira teased while pulling the top of her dress down to reveal the sexy bra she had purchased just for her return.

Laxus grabbed her top and pulled it back up quickly, "Fuck Mira, don't show me that here!"

Mira waved him off, "It's fine, everyone who's left here is dead to the world."

Laxus raised a brow and snuck another peek down her shirt. Mira grinned, "Do you like it?"

Laxus nodded with his eyes still on her chest. He swallowed deeply. "Very much."

Mira smiled, she loved making him lose his composure. She leaned in again, "And what if I told you . . ."

Laxus stopped her teasing by standing suddenly and snatching her up to carry her bridal style. "No more Mira. I'm taking you home."

Mira giggled as he started for the door. "Laxus!"

"You tempt me any more here and I don't know what I'll do, but I know gramps wouldn't like it one bit." He kicked open the door and stepped out into the cool night air.

"But I might," Mira purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea, you probably would." Laxus grinned down at her and his happy expression sent tingles all the way to her toes.


End file.
